Double Love
by caseywatson6
Summary: Starts when Olivia meets Viola. Not Viola pretending to be Sebastian, but Viola being herself. Queue mixed feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Viola is so relieved that no one is in the boys shower stalls. Since she set her alarm for an atrociously early time she was happy to know that she can stop smelling like moldy cow meat now.

She begins to do a happy dance while taking off her wrap that holds in her cleavage when suddenly someone gasps behind her. She turns around, fearing someone has just discovered her secret.

When she turns the man who walked in says, "Malcolm Feste, dorm director. Shower shoes are to be worn in the bathroom at all times except in the actual shower!".

Whew! Viola could not be more relieved. He kept talking but she was so happy her secret was intact that she tuned him out.

Suddenly she sees a towel harshly smack this Malcolm guys back of the head. She turns and sees that the culprit is her roommate, Duke.

Viola turns to Duke and in her Sebastian voice says, "S'up dawg". Duke then awkwardly replies, "Ya, ok hommie."

Viola collects her things and says "Later." Duke calls her back because she forgot her chest wrap. Man, was that ever awkward. Viola is just happy she got out of there before Duke got naked, she's sure seeing that would be the quickest way to terminate there friendship. She would never be able to look him in the eye. Too awkward.

So as Viola is walking around the track outside, before the sun is even up, trying to see if the wind can sweep away the stench of her unwashed body, she think of other ways to get a shower. She looks over and sees the girls dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

As Viola looks at the girls dorm an idea hits her. She can just take off her Sebastian costume that she's wearing and shower in the girls dorm as herself, Viola. Why didn't she think of this before!

Surely none of the girls would know absolutely everyone on campus so if anyone asks she can say she's been going here all along and that they just hadn't seen her around before.

Viola goes back to her dorm and quickly changes into some of her girl clothes (wow, did that ever sound weird to her) that she had hidden under Sebastian's sweaters. As she leaves the room, now in her Viola form she sees Andrew exit his room next door. He smirks and winks at her.

All Viola can think is that she's going to be sure she takes him down extra hard for that next practice. She turns and leaves before he can come over and talk to her for fear he might recognize her. She quickly heads over to the girls dorm. It's still early so she knows the showers would have very few girls if any at all. Which is good because Viola knows how crazy disorganized one teenaged girls bathroom can get in the morning, let alone one thats shared by a group of girls. The only people that would be in there now would be super fit girls who want an early morning run.

As Viola enters the building she is happy to note that the layout is identical to the boys dorm so she has no problem getting to the shower. When she gets there she notices that the showers are empty. Today is her lucky day!

As she starts to take off her shirt she hears the door open. She smirks to herself in the mirror because she doesn't have to worry about being found out this time. Then she turns to see who came in and why they haven't moved away from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

(_Olivia)_

OhmygodOhmygodohmygod! There is a total stranger in the shower, but she looks sort of familiar, but she's not from the dorm, but that smirk just made my stomach flutter. I need to sit down. WHAT. IS. GOING. ON!

Olivia always composes herself calmly around others even if her mind can be in complete disarray. So she breathes in deeply when their eyes meet, even though she feels her stomach flutter again and she knows she is blushing. She says, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Viola panics a little seeing its Olivia but remembers that she has planned for this question, "Hi I'm Viola, I guess we just haven't seen each other around campus, who are you?"

Olivia raises in eyebrow. "I'm Olivia, dorm director, and I can guarantee you don't go here because I have a list of all the girls in this building with pictures that I have looked at and you certainly aren't on it." Olivia leaves out the part where she was going to say _because I would remember a face as beautiful as yours. _

(_Viola) _

_OhcrapOhcrapOhcrapOhcrap! _What are the chances that she would know all the girls here. I have to think of something quick!

"Oh... well...um... I'm new here. Ya, I just transferred from Cornwall. I guess you weren't informed."

Olivia relaxes at this and says, "Oh, in that case welcome to Illyria." Olivia blushes bright red at this and says, "Oh god I just sounded like principal Gold didn't I?"

Viola laughs at this and shakes her head up and down.

Olivia groans and starts to chuckle. When they both stop laughing Olivia notices Viola doesn't have a shirt on and tries to subtly roam her form. Her stomach starts her flutter again. _What's wrong with me._

Viola feels the silence weighing on her and tries to break it, "So what are you doing up this early?"

Olivia looks up with an even bigger blush on her face. She says, "I was just going to shower the sleepiness out of me before i go for I light jog." She looks down at the floor and thinks_ Shower the sleepiness? What the hell is wrong with me right now?!_

Viola chuckles with a smile (one the Olivia finds super cute for some strange reason) and says she was going to do the same thing.

Olivia replies, "Why don't you join my. F-F-For the jog I mean... I c-could um show you around campus after. I-I mean you're new here right?" _OH MY GOD, I'M STUTTERING!_

Viola says, 'Ya, that would be great." Then thinks _Why did I say yes? What if she recognizes me._

Then they both head toward to bench to get undressed.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Olivia)_

_Ok, so time to summarize things for myself. One, this girls is adorable. Two, Viola is super hot and even though it's totally morally wrong for the dorm director to look at someone while they're changing, she's freaking sexy. Three, she got me all hot and bothered and I really wish our showers had stalls because glancing at her while she's all soaped up was a terrible idea, especially when all you want to say is 'need a hand?' I'm super happy I managed to hold my tongue on that comment._

_So in short I know I'm attracted to this girl._

_She reminds me of someone but I just can't put my finger on who. This whole thing is so complicated because I thought I only had feelings for Sebastian. I can't talk to Viola about Sebastian though because I might discover I have feelings for her more then him and it would be harder to go after her. Ugh!_

_Ok, Olivia, time to make plans. You love making plans. You are going to pursue Sebastian harder while trying to maintain a 'friends with possibilities' with Viola and find out more about her. That way if your feelings for Sebastian go away in your pursuit of him you can start things up with Viola. This is so complicated!_

Olivia and Viola are now both changed and ready to go by the time Olivia finishes her inner musings and makes her decision on how to move forward.

As they walk out of the dorm Olivia asks, "So why did you transfer to Illyria?"

"Um... My parents divorced and I wanted to come be closer to my dad. Illyria is closer of a drive." Well, it was partly true. Her parents were divorced, that just had nothing to do with her being here.

"Oh I'm sorry to here that, did you always feel closer to your dad?"

Viola felt weird getting all these questions about her parents divorce but decided to answer truthfully, after all she hardly ever talked about it, "No, I've always been closer to my mom. That's partially why I came to live with my dad. I think I may have been leaving him out of my life and wanted to bring him back in it." Viola was surprised at how much that lie sounded like the truth.

"That's really sweet." Olivia said with a genuine smile.

At this point they had started to jog around the track. They jogged in silence because it's kind of hard to talk while breathing hard. Afterwards Olivia showed Viola around campus while Viola tried to act as if it was her first time seeing everything and ask questions as if she didn't know where everything was.

While they walked Olivia kept on inquiring about Viola's life and telling things about her own. When they got back to the girls dorm Viola freaked out because she didn't have a room in their that she could go into.

Viola told Olivia that she was going to walk around some more before classes and while chuckling promised she'd try not to get lost.

"What classes are you in?" Olivia asked

Luckily Viola knew Olivia schedule so she picked classes that were far away from Olivia's to say she was in.

"That sucks that we aren't in any classes together." Olivia said.

"Ya, what a bummer."

"Well how about we get coffee together off campus tomorrow, at lunch time?" Olivia asked.

"Um.. Ya.. Ok... That sounds great."

_(Viola)_

_Why did I say yes to her?! Ugh it's those big puppy dog eyes. I can't say no to them. _

_Oh crap. Now I'm going to have to be Sebastian and Viola around campus. I just made things infinitely harder for myself._

_(Olivia)_

_Ok, this is great. I get to have coffee with Viola to find out more about her and try to discover why she puts my stomach in knots the same way Sebastian does. Speaking of Sebastian I should go get ready for the day. I have to look super hot to up my game with him. He won't even see it coming._


End file.
